The visible light communication technology refers to a way of communication for directly transmitting optical signals in the air by using light of a visible light band as an information carrier without needing a transmission medium of a wired channel such as optical fiber, etc. With the development of visible light communication technology, the transmitting end of signal is multiplexed with the illumination source, so the visible light communication has the characteristics of being energy saving, low carbon green, environmentally friendly and so on. Currently, visible light communication technology is still being used and promoted under water and some low electromagnetic interference assemblies.
Visible light communication usually uses a light-emitting diode (LED) as a data transmitting end and a photodiode as a data receiving end.